This invention relates to continuous casting plants, and more particularly to a cooled roller for the continuous casting of flat bars or plate like metallic elements.
The known, prior art rollers used for the continuous casting of flat bars or plates, have proved themselves unsuitable for the intended use, due to the following reasons:
They have a low solidification factor, due mainly to the great thickness of the mantle in contact with the molten metal being cast, together with an insufficient cooling of the said mantle.
The average life of said rollers is comparably short, due to the quick aging and perishing of the metal of the mantle, due to the high frequency and amplitude of the thermal excursion to which the mantle is subjected.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a cooled roller for the continuous casting of flat bars or plates, in continuous casting plants, by means of which the drawbacks of the prior art rollers are overcome.